When first we meet
by Awesome and Witty PenName
Summary: Bella is a vampire who none of the Cullens know, except for Carlisle! When she suddenly appears in their lives what will happen? Friendships made, love created? And a war that has been in the making for over a century!
1. Prologue

When First we Meet

Prologue

EPOV

Another boring day at school.

Most people think that being immortal would be amazing having all the time in the world to do whatever you wanted, but it's not after a few decades things start to get boring and repetitive.

So here I am 106 years old and counting down the seconds until the end of my Spanish Class. As the final bell of the day rang I swiftly got out of my seat and started making my way to my car where the rest of my family were already waiting.

Don't get me wrong, I love my family and they do make everything more exciting, whether it's wrestling with Emmett, watching Alice go Shop Crazy every time a new store opens or debating with Jasper. I would definitely be lost without them.

As I got into the car I tried to stay out of my siblings thoughts (especially Emmett and Rose) but Alice's were extremely suspicious, she was translating "Hey Good-looking" into Japanese, obviously trying to keep me out of whatever was going on in her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she got into the passenger seat

"Nothing" she said turning to look out the window, well now I knew there was something wrong, Alice never gives one word answers.

"Alice come on, give me some credit, I know that something's up!"

She turned to look at the rest of our siblings. Emmett and Jasper were fighting over a football game and Rosalie was filing her nails. Seriously, she does that so much it's a wonder she has any nails left!

_Look don't freak out, but I cant see anything!_

"What?!" I said low enough that the others couldn't hear me.

_My visions! They've stopped! I can't see anything. This has never happened before, its like something's blocking them_

"Or someone" I mused aloud

And sure enough as we entered the driveway to our home we all smelt it, but it wasn't what we expected, it was human.


	2. Revelations

When First we Meet

Chapter 1:

Revelations

**Disclaimer****: Chocolate, mp3 player and Sheldon the turtle. I own all these but not Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing the characters!**

EPOV

As we stopped in front of the house I saw Esme driving up and parking behind my Volvo, she must have been out buying something new for the house.

"Can you smell it?" she asked no-one in particular

"Yes, how did they get in to the House?" Emmett asked

"I definitely locked the door before I left, I never forget!!" Esme was getting very panicked, she knew what might have to be done if a human had figured out our secret. We might have to kill them. The thoughts of my siblings mirrored mine, and Jasper sent out calming waves to everyone, though I think they were mainly for Esme.

"Thank you Jasper" Esme said, he nodded his head in acknowledgment. But then his face changed, he looked like he was deeply perturbed about something. I tried to hear what he was thinking about, his thoughts were quick and jumbled up they were mostly about blood, I thought perhaps he was worried he would attack the human.

"Wait something's not right!" he said suddenly breaking the silence

"Yes Jasper, there's a human in the house!!" Emmett said in a very patronizing voice, I could tell he was mad he wouldn't get a chance to beat the person into the ground.

"No Dufus, the smell, something's not right with the smell, it smells human but I'm not lusting for their blood! It's like the smells there but the blood isn't. And listen-"

We all stopped dead and listened.

Nothing.

Rosalie was the first to break the silence, clearly bored "There's nothing Jasper, there is no sound."

"Exactly, no heartbeat!"

We all looked at each other and then at the door. No-one moved, we just stood there watching the door as if we thought it would suddenly grow a mouth and tell us who was in the house. And although no-one would admit it, at that point everyone was a little afraid of who or what was in our home.

"Well I guess we better go in!"

SMACK

"Ow! Rosie what was that for?"

"Are you mentally retarded Emmett? We can't go in, we have no idea who's in there!"

"Well we can't just stand out here, we have to go in at some point, and we're not going to find out what's in there until we do!"

I hate to admit it but this time Emmett was right, this was our home and we couldn't just run away from the problem.

We all nodded and started towards the door

We walked in through the door and into the living room. Everything was still in it's place, so we could be sure that they didn't destroy the place looking for clue's. Jasper, Emmett and myself were in the front and the girls were behind us. The scent was a lot stronger inside, and as I got a good whiff I realized just how nice it was. It smelt like freesia's and lavender. I automatically followed it wanting to know what could have created such a beautiful smell. We walked up the stairs, being as quiet as we could, and down the hall until we were standing at the door of Carlisle's office, where the thing that had invaded our home was. I carefully turned the handle and pushed the door open, where I was met with two dark brown eyes!

They were beautiful, absolutely mesmerizing, the type that were so deep I feared if I looked much more I would drown in them. I looked up and realized I had been staring at her for nearly a full minute. The rest of my family seemed to be quite taken with her as well. As I got a good look at her I also realized that it was not only her eyes that were beautiful. Her face was heart shaped and framed by luscious mahogany locks that fell to her waist, her skin was pale but still looked perfect. She was sitting behind Carlisle's desk with her feet up on the desk looking as if she didn't care that six vampires had just walked in on her invading their home.

"Ah the Cullen's we finally meet!"

No-one moved, we stood in silence. She looked to the left as if trying to look around us.

"No Carlisle eh? Where is he?"

Still no-one talked. At this point she seemed a little frustrated at us, but her eyes seemed so playful. I tried to read her mind to see what she was thinking but there was nothing! It wasn't that her head was completely empty, more like there was a wall around her thoughts that I couldn't penetrate.

"Who are you?" Emmett of course was the first one to speak "What do you want?"

She laughed at that, and what a wonderful sound it was, like the most beautiful music in the world. Emmett growled at her, his thoughts were still centred round the fact that he thought she was human so when she growled back he was clearly surprised.

"We mean no harm, we only wish to know what your business with us is." Jasper of course was trying to diffuse the situation.

"I mean you no harm, if that's what you mean", clearly still annoyed at Emmett's abrupt behavior.

"And we're meant to just believe you?" Rosalie was glaring daggers at her. _Growl at my husband will she?_

She chuckled darkly, looking up at Rose through her lashes. "After all I've done for you, you should believe me." She glanced away quickly and seemed distant for a moment before standing up and making her way towards us. We stood tall, and I'm sure to an outsider we looked pretty intimidating. But she didn't even look at us before saying "I'm going to have to ask that you get out of the way" No-one could ignore the threat that lay under that request, but we all stood firm.

"Okay then" And with that she disappeared.

Everyone was clearly in shock, I mean she just disappeared. DISAPPEARED!! I heard giggling behind me and turned round so fast I was sure had I been human I would've gotten whiplash.

And there she stood right behind us, my family was just as bewildered as I was, and suddenly she ran. Alice was the first to snap out of it and she ran downstairs after her, quickly followed by us.

Alice had stopped at the bottom of the stairs watching the mysterious woman as she sat herself on one of the chairs. We all positioned ourselves around her blocking her exits.

"Now why don't you answer some questions" I tried to make my voice sound as cold and uninviting as possible.

"Shouldn't you wait until Carlisle gets here?" Just as the words escaped her lips I heard Carlisle's car turning into the driveway. We waited anxiously as he stepped out of the car and through the door, where he saw us all crowded round the seat. He came to stand to my left and look at the occupant of the seat, his eyes widened

"Hello Carlisle"

"Bella?!"

**Ooh so Carlisle knows the mystery vampire!**

**Please review and tell me if you like the story!**


	3. Code

**Disclaimer: ****Some grapes, a TV and Bubba the bear. I own all these but not Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing the characters!**

**This chapter is dedicated to aura51594 for marking my story as a favorite. THANK YOU!! That is also why you are getting this chapter a day early!**

EPOV

Carlisle's face suddenly turned serious as he stared at the girl in front of him.

"Nos vadum ago forever" Carlisle said looking straight in her eyes as if looking for something

"Quare ago forever ut nos can ago pro hodie" She said confidently. A large smile crept its way across Carlisle's face and I swear it looked like he was going to cry. _It really is her._

Suddenly she got up and darted towards Carlisle, we all tensed ready to rip her off him. But he caught her in his arms and spun her round a few times before putting her down and hugging her tightly. He pushed her back slightly so he could get a better look at her, but he kept his hands on her shoulders as if he thought she was just going to disappear.

"You haven't changed"

"Oh my gosh neither have you!" she said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Carlisle chuckled lightly, and then as if a switch had been flipped in his mind he became deathly serious, as did she. The next part of their conversation made absolutely no sense to me. It went something like this:

"Wait if you're here then…"

"It's time"

"Are you sure? I mean I didn't think it would be for another few decades at the least and then-" I didn't think I'd ever seen Carlisle rambling but here it was, and it wasn't pretty

"Carlisle! It's time"

"Where are the rest?"

"Eight came with me and they are out hunting" Out hunting? Could she be talking about other vampires?

"Are all the preparations made?"

"Yes"

"Do you know when?"

"About 2 months we hope"

"What about your other…associates?" his voice was covered in disgust as he said "associates" and I found myself wondering why. Were they bad people? I found part of myself wanting to protect her from these associates for some unknown reason.

She laughed lightly at his comment, obviously she hadn't missed his tone "You never did like them did you? One's over with me, the rest are back waiting with the others"

"Is it safe at the moment?"

"Yes we're quite sure that they have no idea" Who were "they" I was staring to wonder what the hell was going on with Carlisle and this girl.

"Okay well once we're all ready we'll-"

"Actually Carlisle, that's one of the reasons I came" she hung her head down "I think it would be better… if you and your family…stayed here."

He looked confused "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that…you're not going"

Carlisle looked speechless, the whole way through the conversation I had tried to read his mind but it was running too fast for me to catch anything that would decipher their conversation. Now he looked like he was starting to get mad.

"WHAT?!"

We all winced at how loud he had been, all of us except this girl, this Bella. She simply stood there looking stoic.

"You can't do that, we had an agreement! I'm not letting you do this by yourself!!"

None of us had ever seen Carlisle like this.

_What the hell is up with Carlisle? (Emmett)_

_He's radiating some major anger, but also a lot of fear. Edward do you know what he's thinking about? (Jasper)_

I nodded to him as he said the last part. As I turned back round I noticed Bella looking at me from the corner of her eyes, she looked confused but then suddenly her eyes hardened as she turned back to a ranting Carlisle. I rubbed it off and tried to hear his thoughts.

Nothing.

It was just like when I tried to read her, like there was a wall around there thoughts. I could hear the rest of my family, just not these two. Carlisle was still shouting at her, and still she showed no emotion.

"You are always so self sacrificing, just like her!"

At that a look of what I can only guess was fear, guilt and immense sadness passed through her eyes. They had been so cold and distant and in just a second filled with emotion, I would have been in awe for how expressive her eyes could be if it weren't for the fact that the emotions shown broke my heart. Carlisle must've noticed as well because he immediately stopped shouting and engulfed her in another hug. Suddenly the block dropped and I could hear his thoughts again. _How could I have said that to her, oh god I'm so stupid._

"I'm so sorry I never meant to, I was just so angry"

"It's okay Carlisle, I forgive you" Her voice was so sincere I knew that she was speaking the truth. And for the first time since Carlisle came home I wondered how the two knew each other. His words had obviously hurt her and yet she was so quick to forgive him. This lead me to believe that they had a very close relationship. And for reasons beyond my comprehension I found myself wanting to know more about their relationship, or more importantly more about her.

"Who's your friend Carlisle?" this was Esme's polite way of saying "Who the hell is that?!"

For the first time since laying eyes on Bella, Carlisle turned to look at us. I could tell by the way he looked when Esme addressed him that he had completely forgotten we were even in the room. He turned but kept his arm round her shoulder, I could swear he was getting paranoid about her disappearing, but then again after her little stunt in his office I could see why.

"Oh I'm sorry, everyone, this is Bella, my sister!"

**Dun Dun DUN!! Alright who saw it coming? No-one? Gooooood**

**If you did then tell me, I thought it was a nice twist!**

**Anyone who can tell me what they said at the start of the chapter and what language it is in will get a cookie. Yes a yummy imaginary cookie. Full of imaginary yumminess!**

**Quote of the Day:**

"**If your not living life on the edge you taking up too much space"**

**The more you review the quicker I get the next chapter finished. As you may have guessed I'm not above blackmail!**

**So review away!**

**Buibui**


	4. Sponge

When first we meet

Chapter 3:

EPOV

"Like Alice is my sister?" Emmett asked the obvious question that none of us wanted to ask for fear of seeming stupid.

"No she's my biological sister" Everyone was too shocked to say anything

"But…you never told us you had a sister, did anyone else know about this?" Alice was of course worried because she hadn't seen this coming.

"No-one else knew, it was important that you didn't know anything about me for your own safety" she said. Our safety? What made her so dangerous? And if she's his biological sibling then she must be nearly as old as Carlisle and so she must be a vampire. But her scent? I was definitely confused.

"Our safety?" Emmett's booming laughter echoed throughout the house "How would us not knowing about her protect us?"

Carlisle looked down at her but she very subtly shook her head.

"We will tell you another time, but not right now." Carlisle answered, obviously trusting her opinion.

"So you're a vampire?" I asked.

"Yes." Okay she wasn't exactly pouring with answers, luckily Jasper asked the next question before I could.

"But your eyes, and your scent…"

She looked up from under her lashes and her chocolate coloured eyes suddenly turned topaz. They were still beautiful, but I found myself missing the deep brown colour they had been a few moments ago. And just as quickly as they turned topaz they turned back to brown. A few audible gasps could be heard from my family.

"I also disguise my scent to smell human so I don't get sniffed out by other vamps"

_Hmm, doesn't want to meet other vampires eh? Must be pretty weak, not worth picking a fight with. _I would normally agree with Emmett, there was something about her that made me think she could hold her own against even the likes of Emmett

"But your power is to block, and your not blocking your scent. How can you create a completely different scent over yours?" Jasper asked and I had to agree, though I hadn't figured out that blocking was her power, Jasper really was more perceptive than I gave him credit for. At his comment both her and Carlisle chuckled.

"My power is complicated"

"In what way?" She locked eyes with me, I got an over whelming feeling but I couldn't look away.

"Well Edward, Bella's power is in a way limitless, she can do almost anything. Her power is to absorb"

My eyes were still locked with hers as Carlisle's words swam round my head.

"Absorb? What like a sponge?" An image of Bella taking in water and moping up spills with her arms was in Emmett's head as he said this and I couldn't help but burst out laughing, I was leaning against the arm of the sofa when suddenly she was standing right in front of me. I stopped laughing immediately, trapped in her eyes. She very slowly reached up and touched my cheek. She looked blank for a moment and then giggled lightly. I loved the sound.

"No Emmett, not like that."

Wait! Did she just read my mind? She couldn't have.

"Holy Crap!!" she said clutching her head

"Bella? Bella! What happened?" Carlisle said as he ran over to her

" I forgot, I forgot and I touched him! I wasn't ready, it came so fast!" She was now kneeling on the ground still clutching her head. It was obvious that whatever was happening to her was happening because she touched my cheek.

_What did you do?! _Alice asked

"Nothing, I didn't do anything!"

"It's okay Edward, it's not your fault, I should have realized, its my fault for forgetting" She looked at me "How do you do it?" Now I was really confused, "Do what?"

"Block them out! You must have some way to stop them"

"What are you talking about?" I was sure she was talking English but my brain just wouldn't comprehend what she was saying.

"The thoughts Edward, how do you block out the thoughts?" Carlisle was talking to me like you would to a four year old who has lost something important. But suddenly it all made sense.

She absorbs.

She touched me.

Then she could hear thoughts.

"EDWARD! Stop thinking so hard, you're hurting my head!!" I knew what she was talking about, before I learnt to control it, anytime anyone would over analyze something it would feel the words were drilling into my head.

"You absorbed my power!" I said finally finding my voice.

"No shit Sherlock, the rest of us got that 10 seconds ago! So are you going to help me or not?" I nodded and kneeled down beside her. Her smell was even better up close. I took her hands and looked up into her eyes, almost getting lost.

"Okay, well the voices will never go away, we can try to control them, but it could take a few weeks" As I explained her eyes widened, obviously she didn't realize that the power couldn't be turned off.

"I have to go a few weeks with this? I mean come on, I can barely handle it. And some people's thoughts are unbearably horrible. Seriously, does he always look at girls like they're pieces of meat?" Was she talking about me?

"No, not you Edward, it's some guy, he's thinking about a girl, and his thoughts aren't exactly PG-13" At first I thought she was talking about Emmett, but after checking his (and all the other males in the house) minds I could see they were just as confused as I was.

"What guy Bella? No-one in the house is thinking like that."

"No, not in the house, further away. The town maybe" That can't be right, we must be about 10 miles out of town. Even I can't hear that far away, even if I'm familiar with the voice.

"Oh no, I was afraid this would happen!" Obviously while I was thinking Carlisle had realized something.

"This is the reason I didn't want you to take Edward's powers, I didn't think you would be able to handle it"

"Gee thanks for your faith in me(!) I'm not seventeen anymore Carlisle! Well at least not mentally anyway."

"No but you're still not ready for this. And to do it at such an important time!" We all looked on confused. It was obvious she had absorbed other vampires powers, so what was so special abut mine. Carlisle noticed our confused expressions.

"When Bella absorbs a power it becomes even more powerful, most aren't that bad because they can be turned off and have a slow progression. But because of how powerful Edward's already is, she is having a hard time controlling it, and it is probably going to get more powerful quicker. I wouldn't be surprised if she can hear most of Forks at the moment." ALL OF FORKS!? She must be in a lot of pain, I can hardly stand High School and I've had the power for over a century.

"Within a few months there's a chance she would reach the whole of Washington"

"Oh Shit!!"

"Thanks for the Moral Support there Emmett(!)" We looked at each there for a moment. And then I had an idea.

"I don't know if it'll work Edward." What the? Oh yeah she's reading my mind

"You know you're slower than you look" At that my whole family burst out laughing, even Esme was giggling.

"What is it you're doing?" Alice asked. I had forgotten that she wasn't having any visions, probably something to do with Bella. I would have to ask her about that later.

"Well Bella's power is to block, it's mainly blocking other vampire's powers but earlier she blocked Carlisle's thoughts from me. So I suggested she try and block the thoughts from herself" I explained to everyone.

"That's quite a good idea." Jasper agreed obviously the first to understand.

"Well it's worth a try, Good Luck" Carlisle kissed the top of her head and walked back to the rest of the family who had all at this point figured out what she was going to try and do. I was about to get up but Bella strengthened her grip on my hand and locked her eyes with mine. Obviously she wanted me to stay with her. She nodded.

She took an unnecessary breath and closed her eyes, releasing me.

She looked deep in concentration and after what seemed like hours but was more like seconds and then a small smile appeared on her lips. It had worked.

"It worked" she confirmed my thoughts "it will get harder the stronger it gets but it's fine at the moment" She leaned over and hugged me, I briefly thought about how at ease I was in her arms, how right it felt holding her.

"Well at least today hasn't been boring"

"EMMETT!" Everyone shouted. But I had to agree. Spanish class seemed to have been years ago, when in reality it was only about 2 hours ago.

"Do all powers have this effect on you Bella?" Esme asked after all the laughing had calmed down.

"Normally they are only bad the first time I use them, but because Edward's is always present it is harder. I can turn it on and off at the minute, but not without getting a massive headache. But in a couple of weeks I should be able to control it more easily. Like the first time I used Aro's, that was pretty bad." Now that surprised us.

"Aro as in Aro Volturi?" I asked, though clearly everyone else was just as curious.

"Yeah, do you know any other Aro(?)" she said giggling. Of course! That's how she saw what Emmett was thinking, she used Aro's powers to see what I had seen.

"You know Aro Volturi?" Alice asked

"Umm, well" She looked over at Carlisle "We are acquainted with each other, yes"

"Acquainted? Well like how many times have you met him?" Alice asked, clearly looking for gossip, thought I don't know who she'd tell it to.

" About…3? Yes 3 times"

" 3 TIMES!" Carlisle exploded. Whoa I had never seen him so mad.

"Last time I saw you it was only twice. What happened? Did he do anything? Was anyone hurt?" He asked bombarding her with questions

"Calm down okay? There was a slip up while we were in Peru. He came with a few cronies including Jane and that vile Felix. We got a few of his followers and I left Felix with a nice scar to his pretty little face. No-one from our side was hurt. And we got away safely. Now will you please calm down!?" Carlisle was still visibly worried, but less angry than before.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know It's too dangerous, especially after getting discovered. I couldn't risk him coming after you guys. You know this Carlisle!" She was obviously upset. But I was completely lost. Aro was attacking her? Our side? What was going on?

"I hate to break this up, but what are you two talking about?" I asked, irritated that no-one, it seemed, knew what was going on.

"Later, Edward. I promise we will tell you later" I sighed. I was so fed up with all this cryptic talk of things we didn't understand.

"Hey Bella?" We all turned to look at Alice "You wouldn't have anything to do with my visions not working would you?"

"Hmm, oh yeah, I had to make sure no-one knew I was coming. I'll stop blocking you now"

Alice's face went blank for a moment.

"Don't even think about it Emmett"

"But-"

"Believe me Emmett" She looked at him in complete seriousness "It's not worth it"

"Thanks a lot Bella(!)" Emmett crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head from her like a spoilt child. Bella giggled lightly. I raised my eyebrow at Alice, _He was going to paint the Volvo orange. _I growled loudly at Emmett.

"Aliiiiiiice" Emmett whined "Did you have to tell him?" I was about to get up and run after him but suddenly Alice's face went blank again. This time I decided to look in on her vision, and what I saw made me forget everything else that was happening.

It was Bella, she was outside the house, OUR house and she was being attacked by about 5 other vampires.

"Oh no…Bella" Alice looked as frightened as I was and suddenly everyone was looking at Bella.


	5. FIGHT!

_When first we meet_

_Chapter 4:_

_**Disclaimer: An alarm clock, a Buddha statue and Sky Plus, I own all these things, but not Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing the characters!**_

_**Sorry for such a long wait, I was on holiday and there was NO INTERNET! I know shocking isn't it, even I'm surprised I survived this long without it!**_

_**So I hope you enjoy it!**_

_EPOV_

"_We have to get you out of here now!" I said grabbing her by the wrist and trailing her towards the front door. Alice was right behind me._

"_Wait you two, what is going on" Esme called._

"_We have to get Bella out of here" I replied "Alice just had a vision of her being attacked by a group of vampires" Everyone's eyes got wide. Swiftly Bella retched her wrist from my grip and headed towards the front door._

"_Carlisle you know the drill, I was never here, you haven't seen me in a decade or two, whatever you need to say to get them off your back. Then I'll send details of the next place and you will move as soon as possible!" Carlisle nodded, he was seemingly calm, but I could see the fear and anguish in his eyes. Was he going to just let her walk out and possibly face these vampires alone? Was he crazy? I started walking after her._

_She was already outside and heading towards the forest. Everyone else followed, worried about Bella. _

_Suddenly Bella was tackled from the side and brought down. We were all frozen for a moment._

"_Oh for Christ sake" I heard Carlisle mutter. What was wrong with him? I started towards Bella to help her, but Carlisle stuck his arm out stopping me. He shook his head and turned back to the fight. Had he lost it?! Bella could get killed and he was just standing there doing nothing. My family reflected my thoughts, all looking at him like he had 3 heads!_

_I looked back over to the fight and I could see Bella fighting off 5 vampires. She seemed to be keeping them off fairly well. I was impressed at how she was using them against each other by throwing whoever was attacking her at that moment into someone else. I was brought back from my thoughts by a voice I didn't recognize coming from behind us._

"_You'd think they'd learn after all these years wouldn't you?" We all turned to see a woman, she was obviously a vampire, and a vegetarian by the looks of her topaz eyes. She looked around 25, was about 5'8 and had brown hair that came down just past her shoulders._

"_Millie?" Carlisle said and moved past us and hugged her. "It's been a while hasn't it?"_

"_Hmm, about 65 years I would say" She chuckled_

_All of a sudden a blonde haired vampire came flying towards us and landed at our feet._

"_Son of a-"_

"_BLAINE!" The other vampire shouted_

"_Sorry Millie" He got up and ran back to where the others were being held back from Bella by some sort of force field. At this point I think myself along with all the others had figured out these were the other vampires Bella had came here with._

"_Hey Millie!" The blonde haired vampire- Blaine- called over his shoulder, "Aren't you meant to be helping us?"_

_She gave Carlisle an exasperated look, which he returned, and then turned back to the fight._

"_I'm not sure there's much I can do, and anything I can do wont last very long"_

"_JUST DO IT!" They all shouted back. She stared over to Bella "No…Millie…don't do- DAMMIT!" Bella shouted as her force field collapsed and she was punched on by the others and the fight resumed._

"_Sorry you guys that's all I can do" Millie shouted over after about 40 seconds. The others were all thrown off in opposite directions into the woods. All but Blaine._

"_Come on Bella, think about it!" He pleaded_

"_Oh I have" she replied with a sly grin_

"_Bella please…"_

"_Oh okay" she said and turned her back to him_

"_Really?"_

"_No" she turned back round, and suddenly he was lifted 100 feet in the air! Everyone was now out of the trees and laughing at Blaine._

"_Okay, lets get back into the house, I'm sure there's a lot of introductions and explanations to be made" Carlisle said "Bella drop him"_

"_Okay" Bella said and suddenly Blaine was falling very fast "But im not done yet!" Everyones head snapped round to Bella who was smiling wickedly_

"_Bella….don't" Carlisle said_

"_He deserves it Carlisle, I mean they gave us quite the shock"_

"_Bella, you know how freaky it is, and quite scary to"_

"_But Carlisle" She had actually done the puppy dog face, and it was one of the cutest things I had ever seen, obviously Carlisle was also a victum to it "Fine, but be quick about it"_

_As he was about 2 feet from the ground I braced myself for the inevitable impact, but it never came, just as he made contact with the ground, he went right through. No he didn't hit the ground, he went right through like it was water not earth he had just hit. I was speechless, and taking it from the silence behind me, my family was too. The other vampires though where not so quiet._

_The 2 girls were actually rolling on the ground clutching their sides as they laughed along with the dark haired male who was trying to control his laughter but failing. Millie, who was still standing beside us was also laughing. The older male was trying to frown at Bella, but he was obviously trying to stop himself from laughing long, so it wasn't working very well._

_After a few minutes of laughter, to which my family had also joined in on, we finally calmed down to the point that we could talk in proper sentences._

"_Okay Bella, you can let him out now" Millie said_

"_Do I have to?" Bella muttered after sighing "We don't need him to explain everything. We could just leave him out here for the night"_

"_Not after last time" Millie said giving Bella a look that signified the end of the conversation. I wonder what happened last time._

_Bella slowly made her way over to where Blaine had disappeared, she knelt down and stuck her arm through the ground, I felt my eyes widen as moved her arm around while the ground went undisturbed. Finally she started t get up and take her arm out of the ground, but attached to her arm was none other than Blaine._

"_Not the hair, not the hair!"_

_She threw him down on the ground and started walking away._

"_Bella, I swear the next time you do that, im going to kill you!" I have to admit he looked pretty murderous. The young red-head ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, visibly calming him down._

"_Let's go into the house shall we?" Carlisle asked_

_Once we were all in the living room, Bella stood up in front of everyone. Even without Jasper's power I could feel the tension in the room._

"_Hello, I'm Bella and…I'm an alcoholic"_

_Well there goes the tension._

"_No but seriously, what do you want to know?"_

"_Well when were you changed?" Jasper asked_

"_Well back then time wasn't recorded the same way it is now, but my best guess would be around 1664, it was the year after Carlisle got changed, though at the time he was assumed dead."_

"_Who changed you?"_

"_I don't know who he was, I don't remember many details"_

"_Why don't you just tell us what you do remember?" Carlisle suggested_

"_Well okay," Bella sat down Indian style in front of the fireplace "Carlisle had been gone for a year, as I said everyone thought he had been dragged off by the vampires and killed. Father hadn't taken the news well, with both mother and Carlisle gone he broke down, he was losing his mind. Completely paranoid, he would go out with a bunch of other men nearly every night searching for vampires, namely the ones that Carlisle had found. _

_He wasn't doing any better physically, he was pretty old by this stage, and his health was becoming an issue, I begged him to stop the pointless hunts but he never listened. When Carlisle was alive, he was the favourite, father was so sure he would follow in his footsteps. I was more of a rebel, never doing as I was told, always skipping his services, but when Carlisle was gone I was all he had left so I started trying to be better, be more like Carlisle. But it was never enough, he would always tell me how, Carlisle was the better child, how I would never be as good as him. _

_One night after I had gone to bed I could hear lots of noise outside the house, I assumed it was just another "hunting party" but suddenly my bedroom door flew open and 4 or 5 men piled in, I recognized some of them as neighbours, people who I trusted. They lifted me from my bed and started carrying me out to the street. I, of course was trying to get away, but I was still human and weak compared to fully grown men. As we came out of the house I saw father, he was standing beside a wooden stage with a pole in it. I was hoisted up to the stage and tied to the pole. By this stage I was freaking out, screaming for father to explain what was going on. He told me he was sorry but this was the only way to get them out of hiding. Needless to say I was extremely confused. He said something to the large group of people that had crowded round and they started scattering, going into the surrounding houses'. Father came up, at first I thought he was going to untie me, but when I saw the knife I knew his intentions were much more sinister." At this point I was so engrossed I had forgotten that there was anyone else in the room. I guess just listening to her voice was mesmerizing in itself. As I looked around I noted the obvious differences between those who had heard the story before and those who hadn't. Most of the other vampires looked pained to have Bella retell this. Whereas my family looked like they were about to rip someones head off. Even Alice who never looked that scary, looked absolutely terrifying. It was easy to see that even though we had only known Bella for a few hours she had a big impact on us._

_As I looked down I realized that I was gripping the arms of the chair a bit too tightly. I loosened my grip, but knew it would not get rid of my anger. I looked over at Jasper, but I could see he was to angry to help any of us._

_But Carlisle looked the worst. He looked like if he could he would be crying his eyes out, I could tell he blamed himself for what happened._

"_He came up to me, he told me he was sorry, but I could see it in his eyes he had finally lost it. He was no longer my father._

_He placed the blade over my collarbone and dragged it across, the wound wasn't deep enough to kill me quickly, but I was bleeding pretty badly. He left me there simply hoping that my blood would be enough to drag a vampire along. My life for the possibility of 1 vampire"_

_I was surprised to hear not resentment in her voice, but sympathy. This girl was a constant surprise. Oh how I wish I could hear her thoughts, know what she was thinking at this moment. Oh the irony! The one person I wish more than anything for my gift to work on was the one person who was immune from it._

"_After a few hours I was started to pass out from blood loss. And that's when they came. Turns out a vampire was attracted by my blood, but unfortunately he brought his whole coven with him. While the others were fighting his coven, he came up and started feeding. Shortly after I blacked out and woke up the next morning. I was in agony, I knew there were people around me but I was in so much pain I didn't care._

_After the third day the pain subsided._

_When I opened my eyes I realized that I had been placed on the couch in the living area of my house. There was no-one around but I could hear talking. A lot of talking. It was like someone was having a party in the next room, but when I checked there was no-one in the house, that's when I realized the talking was coming from the market…five streets away. Needless to say, at that stage I was freaked. But when my neighbor suddenly came in with the doctor I started understand that something major had happened since I was bitten."_

_She paused and looked down. I knew from Jasper's thoughts that she was extremely ashamed, but everyone waited patiently for her to continue._

"_When they walked in it was like some sort of monster had taken over my body. They smelt like nothing I had ever smelt before, it was like I had been in the desert for months and they were the only way of quenching my thirst._

_I could hear their heart pumping and the blood circulating around their bodies, calling to me. I started moving forward but couldn't do anything to stop myself, I was no longer in control of my body. I can only imagine what I must have looked like. And by the look of fear in their faces, I can guess it was bad. It was then that I figured out what I was._

_A Vampire._

_I knew that the moment I tasted their blood it would be harder to stay away from it. And I knew that I could not live with myself if I had to take away innocent people's life just to survive. So I stopped. I turned around and ran up to my bedroom where I escaped through the window."_

_Wait, WHAT?!_

_She didn't drain them?_

_But she was feeling so ashamed when she was talking about them. Even without Jasper's power the rest of the family picked up on that from just the look on her face._

_But a more pressing question is how? How did she stop herself? All vampires know that newborns are extremely blood thirsty, and I know from experience that it took a few years before any of us could be within 2 miles of a human let alone the same room._

"_But what I wasn't prepared for was when I went out into the street…"_

_**Okay it is currently 1:36 AM on August 2**__**nd**__** and I decided to give this chapter to you's before I get my copy of Breaking Dawn in a few hours, and become basically dead to the world for the next few days, reading and re-reading the whole book.**_

_**So im hoping for a lot of reviews from you guys. And I do like creative critizism, if im doing something wrong or badly then tell me and I will do my best to fix it.**_

_**Quote of the day: Borrow money from pessismist's, they don't expect it back!**_

_**Buibui**_


End file.
